


the kim jaehyun cuddling experience™

by floweryoos



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, First Meetings, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, cuddling? kinda?, i don't know the first thing about airplanes or flights sorry, when will i write something not 2idiots related lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryoos/pseuds/floweryoos
Summary: jaehyun meets a handsome stranger on the plane
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	the kim jaehyun cuddling experience™

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something for my one year with n.flying but I'm letting y'all know this is not my best work.. I didn't know how to end it so I'm sorry if it seems abrupt🥺

jaehyun had rushed to his seat in the plane, hoping he wouldn't get some weirdo as his seat partner. his partner was already sitting in his spot, looking out through the window despite still being at ground level. 'guess he's already sick of me,' he thought as he sat down next to the mint haired boy. said boy turned to glance at jaehyun before giving him the slightest smile and facing the window again. 'okay, he just doesn't want to interact. good to know,' he thought to himself.  
the flight was uneventful at first, mostly quiet, but the brown haired boy wasn't in the mood to sleep. his seatmate, however, was, and though he tried to fight it, his head eventually fell right on jaehyun's shoulder. said boy was surprised at first, but decided against moving the mint haired boy away from him. 'it's not every day an attractive stranger falls asleep on you, and he's so warm,' he thought. he let the boy's head lay on his shoulder for a while before thinking said boy should receive the full kim jaehyun cuddling experience™. he hoped the other was a deep sleeper as he gently moved him to lay on his lap. the mint haired boy rustled for a moment, only to position himself better, much to jaehyun's relief. he let the warm boy lay there, occasionally playing with his mint hair. he only realized how much time had passed when he heard the pilot announce they were landing soon, meaning passengers needed to put their seatbelts back on.  
reluctantly, the boy started to gently wake up the mint haired boy, slightly shaking him and whispering "hey, baby, you gotta wake up now. we're about to land, you need your seatbelt."  
the sleeping boy slowly came to his senses, still in a sleepy daze until he realized he was laying down on jaehyun. "w-was I laying on you? ohmygosh I'm so sorry how did I- how did I even get there?" the boy started. "relax, I put you there after you fell asleep on my shoulder. I thought you'd be more comfortable that way, I didn't want you to hurt your neck," jaehyun replied. "w-why would you do that? why didn't you just wake me up?" he continued. "you were sleeping so soundly, how could I? plus, you're not some weirdo so I thought, 'why not let him be comfy?'" he said. "and how do you know that?" the mint haired boy asked. "well,, you're hot so I doubt you're _that_ weird," the other boy told him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed🥺 feel free to dm or send me any questions, comments, concerns, or even prompts!  
> twt: @dongsungluvr  
> cc: curiouscat.me/cheol_luvrs_itnl


End file.
